The Cat and The Dog
by Love.RosalieLillian
Summary: Before the fall of the Inu Taisho, a contract was made between the West and the East to save the lands from Naraku. Nearly 50 years later, the break in time brings together Sesshomaru and a rival from the past. SessxOC R&R!
1. Eavesdropping

**A/N: Hello all, it's Victoria!**

**This is the first chapter of my first InuYasha fanfic- one that I've been planning on writing for a while.**

**My OC (Original Character) is going to be hookin' up with Sesshy in the next few chapters, -winkwink-.**

**There's a couple little details I thought I'd add at the end of the chapter, but please enjoy, and don't forget to review!**

***Unfortunately, I don't own InuYasha, but if I did, Sesshomaru would be all mine. Sorry ladies.(;**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

"You're shitting me?"

I smirked casually and side stepped from the typical kendo attacks of Aya, my personal servant for as long as I could remember.

The hummingbird demoness swung her sword in sporadic movements, which were easily calculated by my feline instinct.

"It is what I've been told," I paused to knock her sword from her hand.

"That the Inu Taisho (*) is coming for a council of sorts with my father."

While her shock was evident on her face, I took the time to half-heartedly kick her to the ground and line my sword against her neck. I stepped back from her side and sheathed my blade, watching as she stood while whipping a spot of blood from the corner of her lips.

"What self-respecting Inu would council with the great Pansa Taisho (*)?" She gave a giggle, one that she used to mask her concern.

I shrugged and commented indifferently, "Who said the dog was self-respecting?"

With that, she busted into a fit of laughter, chasing after me as I returned inside, sopping wet from the heavy downpour. I arched a delicate eyebrow as a sea of demons parted itself at the sight of my return. Aya fluttered behind me, taking my blade and using a transformed wing to shoo away water droplets from my white haori. I scoffed at the eyes of the men watching me like a piece of meat. _I would be more than enthusiastic to rid them of their thoughts_, I purred as my hand twitched for my blade.

"Miyako-hime," Aya whispered, pulling the blade further from my grasp. "Come, we must prepare you for guests."

"Hn. As you wish." I upturned my nose and with a flick of my ebony tail, stalked up the main staircase of the castle.

Aya had fluttered off to my wardrobe, taking to her true form to conserve on time. In the meanwhile, I had slipped my drenched haori and hakama into a basket near a vanity. I sighed, turning my attention to a healing wound Aya had managed to inflict on me in a moment of distraction. _How stupid of me_, I thought. _I must not let such trivial things interrupt my training._

Unbeknownst to Aya, who came fluttering into the room as a brightly colored hummingbird, the reason why she succeeded in landing a minor blow on my porcelain skin was the reasons of the council that the Inu Taisho sought from my father. I had heard my father, the great and powerful Lord of the panther demons, conversing among a few council members about a way to unite his declining land with the Western- and powerful- Inu lands. Daisuke, my father's closest advisor was there, murmuring his wise words of help.

**~Flashback~ **

He had started with asking casual question, lightly prancing around the subject of the Forbidden Lands.

He had started tentatively, "Katsu-tono(*)…"

"Hai Daisuke-sama?" I heard my father pause, probably to raise his head from the papers he had been shuffling about all morning.

I stood to the side of the doorway of my father's study, listening carefully. I had never been one to eavesdrop, but my father had been acting strangely, hidden in his study, shutting out my mother, myself, and staying completely secluded except to Daisuke.

"You realize with the panther demon race declining because of the hanyou Naraku(*), our lands are vulnerable…"

I heard something break on the other side of the shoji. I flinched, leaning away from the door slightly, pulling my youkai aura from the air around them.

"I know," he said sternly.

"I have had an… Offer, from Taiyou-sama."

My father's voice was strained. I know as primitive nature, panther demons- supreme felines- are determined to be set against the canine Inu's of the Forbidden Land. I curled my lip up in a silent hiss at the thought of the Inu Lord offering anything to my father. But what had concerned me more was the fact that my father thought the offer was worth considering.

"An offer, milord?" Daisuke tried hard to conceal the curiosity in his voice, however, he failed miserably.

My father sighed, but continued nonetheless, "His eldest son- not the bastard child- Sesshomaru, is to inherit his land should he die."

There was a long pause, and it agitated me. _Is that baka planning something against my father? _I thought. I strained my ears to listen closer, almost _willing_ them to continue their mysterious conversation.

"I see. I suppose it would be wisest to have him over for council?"

"Indeed." My father cut short the conversation, standing from behind his desk.

I fled from the deserted hallway, filled with more questions than I had before.

**~End of Flashback~**

"Aya-chan…" I spoke dazed, not completely moved from my memory.

"Hai Miyako-hime?" She chirped, tying my black obi with her the thin dexterity of her beak.

"Who exactly is coming to the council?" I raised a questioning brow, taking away none of my usual delicacy.

Aya fumbled, hooking the sheath of my sword under a fold of my silken indigo kimono, "I h-have not been told, milady."

I snatched her throat quickly and let out a low, threatening growl. "You will not lie to me."

My feline instinct caught the bird in mid-breath, and I instantly wished I hadn't. I felt bad as to how I treated Aya sometimes, but servants must remember their duties, and the honor they must conduct themselves with. With that being justified, I turned my attention back to Aya, who was fluttering helplessly in my grasp.

"The Inu Tai-Taisho and his first born." Her beak chattered as she spoke.

"Your mother h-had told me not to tell you, please Denka (*), don't t-tell…"

I released her feathered neck and muttered, "Get out of my sight."

As she flew disoriented out of the room, I narrowed my eyes in frustration.

There were secrets being kept from me, and I did not like it at all.

o~O~o

* * *

><p><strong>*Inu Taisho roughly translates to Dog Lord, in this case, Sesshomaru and InuYasha's father, the Dog Demon Lord of the West<strong>

***Pansa Taisho again, roughly translates to Panther Lord, which is the Panther Demon Lord of the East, and Miyako's father**

***The honorific –tono is used to address someone as "milord", "lord" or "majesty"**

***For arguments sake, Naraku was alive at this time, which you will see why in later chapters**

***Denka is a way of addressing someone as "Your Highness"**


	2. Your Intended

**A/N: Hello again! A word to my little readers: these chapters are a bit long-three pages on Word- and therefore take a lot of my time. I'm trying my best to get them up fast for you! I love suggestions as to details, plot ideas, et cetera, because I'm kind of winging it... -_-' **

**Anyways, onto the story!**

***Sadly, I don't own InuYasha, that genius is Rumiko Takahashi. However, I do own a steamy little romance with Sesshy...**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

After Aya had left the room, flying at top speed, I sighed and walked into the corridor. There were very few demons in the long hallway, perhaps one or two beside myself, but they were all muttering to themselves- and their youkai beasts (*) perhaps- about the important council being held.

I cocked an eyebrow and stalked past them, barely stirring the air as I went. It took much self control to keep myself from extending a claw and raking the information out of them. As a young woman, and a spoiled princess, I was never accustomed to be kept in the dark about such important matters. One day, I was to be the Lady of the East, I should be trained in every aspect of how to lead my people out of Hell itself.

_Speaking of Hell…_ I thought, wrinkling my nose to a foreign scent, wafting through the closed and guarded shoji of the council room. It smelled of woods and open, salt-free air. I paused, ignoring the uneasy guards in front of the shoji and analyzed the scent.

_It isn't from the coast_, I concluded as I tilted my head for one final inhale.

_And it reeks of mutt._

I scoffed and laid my hand on a panel of the shoji, and a swift staff met my wrist, causing me to smile.

"Miyako-hi-hime, your father is in council…" The neko's ear twitched and his staff began to tremble.

"Is that so?" I purred, lowering my hand in one delicate movement and with another, I raised a transformed paw, claws hooked, and severed his head.

There were no words from the other neko guard, except a frightened squeak and he scampered off like a frightened kit. Smiling at my handy-work, I wiped the blood from my now-human hand on the thin rice paper of the shoji and opened the door.

What sat before my made my youkai beast tense in its slumber.

Dogs, two of them. Sitting with my _father_, the great and powerful Pansa Taisho.

What right did they have to even be in his presence? I could feel my beast forcing a snarl through my body, rippling its way out of my chest.

A slender hand caught my wrist and pulled me away, muttering a string off "I'm so sorry my Lords!" and "Please, I will explain!" with an occasional, "Darling please, you father, he-" which I cut off with glare. My mother hardly showed her face around the castle anymore, especially since my father got in an argument with her about how I was not fit to rule the East.

I turned to my mother, and frowned, my beast's control dying down almost instantly. Her sad, wary face made her seem as if she no longer had eternal life, and a string of her ebony hair hung haphazardly from her neat bun. My mother, who had once been so full of life and carefree, has turned into a shell of a woman.

"Explain." I bite my words back and settled for a simple command.

He eyes turned glassy with tears as she sat on the edge of the staircase, bringing me with her. She turned her face from the neko, lying on the ground, straining to reattach its head. Mother had never been one for death. _So weak,_ I chastised in my mind.

"He… He is reviewing an offer made by the Inu," she started quietly.

"I know this, tell me the offer." I snapped at her, flinching inwardly as I did so. I loved my mother dearly, but I was not an "indoor kitten". I was not the type of girl to be kept ignorant without snapping.

Seeming to know exactly what my behavior meant, my mother wrapped an arm around my shoulders.

"I asked your father- begged him even- to let me tell you. I figured it would be best if you knew, but he refused, he said it would be better to not give you options." She inhaled quietly, squeezing my shoulder so tight where her claws etched into my skin. I didn't mind, Hell, I hardly felt the pain. I just needed to know _what_ this offer was…

"The Inu Taisho is being very kind to us," I scoffed quietly, and she gave me a stern gaze as she continued. "He has offered to unite the East with his Western lands at the pr-price of your hand."

I went rigid. I could honestly say that marriage to the pathetic Inu Taisho was nowhere near evident to me.

"That pathetic son of a-" I began haughtily.

"Miyako!" My mother snapped.

With an exasperated sigh, she continued to reprimand me.

"His son, Miyako, marriage of the heirs! Goodness… Where is the daughter I had raised for political equality? You've become a true taiyoukai- cold, bitter, killing without a thought!"

She huffed, and stood, bringing me up by a handful of my silky black hair, knotted in her fist. It was the first time my mother had acted like this, toward me of all people. I had whined in defeat, hoping to submit to her youkai beast, but she forced my aura (*) away bitterly.

"Kaa-san, (*) bring my child and quite suffering her so."

My father's voice drifted from the room and my mother regretfully complied. She dropped the handful of my hair and quickly began smoothing it, adjusting my obi and kimono, and nudged me into the familiar council room.

"Sorry…" I muttered as I passed the neko, sitting on the floor, rubbing his newfound head.

I saw my father let the smallest of smirks cross his lips. He touched my hand as I sat next to him and resumed, what I inferred, was what he had been conversing about earlier.

"And you are sure this will strengthen both economies?" My father raised a brow at the elder silver-haired man. _This was the acclaimed Inu Taisho?_ I raised a brow ever so slightly. He looked so gentle, ethereal almost. I blanked from the conversation, allowing each of my senses to analyze this man.

He smiled when he spoke, the smile of a wise, kind man. His scent radiated cinnamon-like qualities, spice, and engaging tinges that I couldn't name. He had facial markings, as well as ones that peeked from under his kimono- a singular stripe on each of his cheeks, a charming glint in his eyes, and a few along his wrists.

I let my gaze wander over to the young man, slightly older than myself, and realized how stunningly similar the two were. **No, not at all,** my beast purred inside my chest. I wanted to smack it for its stupidity, but listened to it cautiously. **His cheeks have two marks each, and his wrists, his forehead also; look…**I complied curiously, and let my gaze flit from his face to his hands, which I noticed, were clenched tightly. I quickly raised my eyes to his, which were narrow, void of emotion, and cold.

"And you understand as well?" The musky voice of the Inu Taisho drifted into my ears and I tensed, nodding tersely.

"My first born has agreed beforehand to the marriage," said demon flinched at the Taisho's words.

"I wait in anticipation for your ceremony."

With that, they stood. My father and the Inu Lord walked ahead, and I trailed behind my father like a lost kit. An abrupt flare of youkai made my hair stand on end, and I turned instinctively to watch the young youkai cast his bitter gaze at me before he spoke.

"Shojo. (*)" He spoke curtly and hesitated from lacing his words with bitter intent.

"Hai?" I tried to keep my voice empty and hollow, but somehow, a flicker of triumph in his eyes told me he had heard my sorrow.

"I am Sesshomaru, your intended."

I flinched as he brushed past me, walking out to the cool night air after his father.

_If this insensitive boy is to be my mate, I will make his life Hell,_ I vowed.

o~O~o

* * *

><p><strong>*Youkai beast is the "other half" or conscious of a demon, sort of making the assumption that they have a primitive and humane side to all demons<strong>

***Demons have "beasts" as well as their "aura"- which is obviously, a demonic aura that interacts with humans, other demons, et cetera, and it is stronger and more controlled the higher level of demon you are**

***Kaa-san is an honorific used by a man addressing his wife with respect**

***Shojo means girl, which is severely dishonorable in Japan when meeting someone for the first time**

"**Lord of the East"**


	3. Mindless Vengeance

**A/N: Hello all! I must say, I'm so sad that none of you reviewed! Breaks my non-existent heart… **

**-sigh- Well, you won't be getting another chapter after this until I get AT LEAST 5 reviews. (;**

**Also, this chapter skips ahead, 50 or so years, just before Kagome changes time and breaks through the well! Also, Naraku has also been created from Onigumo. There's a lot of P.O.V switching, so read the bold! xD**

***I own nothing from InuYasha, but I call claims on that stud called Sesshomaru. ;D**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**~Taiyou, the Western Lord's Point Of View~**

_It was__ fifty years from the contract I had made with the Eastern Lord, Katsu._

_I felt my hakama pants flutter against me in the breeze as I watched him before me, glaring with an evil glint in his cold blue eyes. He was not the man I remembered- he was no longer charming, witty and crude. I watched as he raised his head, yelling to the sky._

"_Ryukotsusei! Take the life from the man you despise!" He commenced a chattering laugh, one of an evil, heartless fool._

"_Why, Katsu-sama?" I growled, trying to avoid a rain of thunder spewing from the dragon's mouth. I refused to fight my old friend, but I would slay this despicable dragon._

"_Your lands will be mine alone! I will take them by force!" _

_He was strange, sporadic, unkempt. The great Pansa Taisho I had befriended and tried to help had led me into a trap- my own death. __**Kill! Betrayal is unacceptable!**__ My beast was snarling with rage, its canine instincts kicking in. My own pack (*), my closest friend._

_Gone._

**~Miyako, the Eastern Princess's Point Of View~**

I let my eyes flutter as an unusual mist of water brushed my cheeks. The rice paper of my shoji was ripped and stained with blood, and my window shutters and been ripped off their hinges revealing the dark clouds outside. I gasped, grabbing my sword and bolting upright. _Father protected us, he should be here_, I thought.

I made my way into the hall, counting the numbers of fallen guards that were strewn along the floor. Ten or more, in a single hallway. I hissed, darting with inhuman speed through the destroyed castle. It was silent, the only noise coming from my feet, padding across tatami mats and the solemn rain outside. As I entered the cold, quiet council room, my heart jumped into my throat and I sank to my knees.

"N-No." I choked, crawling toward the still bodies at the head of the low table.

"Mother, n-no please…"

I gripped the woman's limp hand shakily. It was cold, a cold that I once adored finding in my opponents. I did not want my mother to be cold, not like this. I felt my face twitch involuntarily and I looked at my father next to her with watery eyes. His eyes were frozen with sadness, still watching his hand clasped in my mother's.

"D-Daddy…"

I waited for a response, and when I got none, I whimpered and tried again, tugging his sleeve.

"Father please, please just… Wake up."

I blinked away a couple tears, looking around the room like a helpless kit, and caught my eyes on a leaf of paper entwined in my father's fingers. I slid it out carefully and sheltered it under my face from the rain, blowing horizontally into the room. It was yellowed and obviously old, and it had one small spider in the middle of the paper (*). I shuddered, looking at the menacing mark.

Who ever had caused the death of my parents, all of my people, was connected to this paper. I snarled and clutched it tighter, kissing my parent's foreheads as I stood. _There will be blood on my hands, and it will be the blood of this person_, I thought to myself, walking into the courtyard littered with the enchanted bones of demons.

"I will avenge you." I said dryly as I drew my blade from my obi.

A swarm of dusty bone swirled from their spot on the wet, concrete floor and turned themselves to me. I let my youkai beast take my body, flooding my brain with primitive instincts- fight to survive, fight for honor. One after the other, the bones of deceased demons flew at me, beating, grazing, tearing, and slicing at my skin. The rain washed the blood away as I healed. I continued indifferently.

The rain washed _everything _away.

**~Aya, the Hummingbird Demon's Point Of View~**

I perched myself in a tree, watched my lady abuse herself with the enchanted bones. The poor girl was alone, and I was all she had left. I watched her grow up, watched her sit on her Papa's lap and play with his pointed ears, watched her set a crown of wildflowers on top of her mother's head. That little girl had disappeared, she left, and there was no trace of her left behind.

**~Sesshomaru, the Western Lord's Point Of View~**

As soon as my mother had told me of my father's death, I did not feel sorrow, but rage. _That insolent girl_, I thought, calmly taking to my heels and running through the woods that encased my family's palace. _I would have her head_, I continued, forming plans in my head. _Her dishonorable family will all pay for what her father has done._

It wasn't long until my nose flared with the rusty smell of death, human and demon alike. I paused in midstride as I looked at the disheveled ghost of a castle in front of me. I narrowed my eyes, dismissing the pity that panged my brain and continued through the house, destroying what was left of the shoji's, making my way to the fiercely despaired battle cries coming from the courtyard.

My eyes fell upon a couple, slumped over the table and motionless. _Her parents_, I thought, pulling the woman up by a handful of her ebony hair. He face was creased with a frown, still retaining her ethereal beauty. I cocked an eyebrow as I turned to the man, her father, which shouldn't be in that place.

**Imposter… A demon imposter, turning the lands against each other**, my beast spoke hoarsely, waking its senses from its slumber. I turned my head away from the dead couple, noticing their hands locked through death. _How cliché_, I thought. Though it wasn't evident on my face, I was frustrated by the new set of possibilities that arose with this scene. I tucked the memory into the back of my head, and turned.

I stood in the doorframe of the council room, the one that lead to the once-scenic courtyard, filled with cherry blossoms and statues of great ancestors passed. As I looked through the torn doorway, something inside of my chest pinged, and diminished my plans of death for the Pansa Hime (*). I saw her, cold blue eyes voicing unsuppressed pain, fighting mindlessly, feeding off of instinct. **We know that pain**, my beast almost whined in remembrance. **We have been there. **

I pushed my youkai beast back, forcing the memories of my bastard hanyou (*) brother from flowing. I couldn't help but watch the woman- _No, shojo still…_- fighting without a cause. She had strength and speed, skill that could make other youkai onna (*) envious. I felt my beast purr, and force itself into my mind. **Her strength gains my respect**, it seemed to smirk. _Baka, _I hissed, _the shojo is foolish_.

Foolish she may be, but the sadness in her eyes that I saw was unacceptable. No taiyoukai should have to see their mother and father like that. I shifted on my feet, flicking my gaze to the subtle movement of the rainbow colored demon in the tree and turned my back on the scene in front of me.

"I vow to avenge you father and the honor of the Taisho Isuto (*)." I whispered, enough for the bird demon to hear, and I silently hoped that Miyako might as well.

**~Miyako, the Eastern Princess's Point Of View~**

The searing pain in my chest never stopped. It never faded. It never released its claws from my stone heart. The world I knew still existed outside of my suffrage, and I would be ready. I would be ready for the day I tore the heart out of the chest of whoever had done this.

I heard a shift of movement, and the utterance of words behind me and I froze in place, silently hoping that it was one of my parents. I was beaten for my stupidity by the fangs of a skull, coursing through the air to my face. My beast erupted with a snarl and took over.

I was officially a mindless, heartless, killing machine, and I wouldn't stop until my job was done.

o~O~o

* * *

><p><strong>*The pack of a dog is generally close friends andor family. Since dogs are loyal, betrayal is an ultimate sin from pack members**

***If you remember from the manga/series, the spider is You-Know-Who's mark. If not, I won't spoil it for you!**

***Pansa Hime translates to Panther Princess**

***Hanyou is a half-demon, part human, part demon and is considered worthless and an abomination**

***Youkai onna means "demon woman", a rough translation for grown female demons**

***Taisho Isuto roughly translate to "Lord of the East" or "Eastern Lord"**


	4. History and Instinct

**A/N: Alright, alright! Finally updating! Please don't hate me… but a bunch of this is in Naraku's perspective. –ducks from flying tomatoes-**

**It's necessary! You have to understand the drama-rama that's going on! Believe me; you'll thank my sorry ass by the end of the chapter! (;**

***I didn't make InuYasha, but I did make Sesshomaru a Hawaiian flower lei of eternal love… -swoon-**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**~Naraku's Point Of View~**

I smiled and chuckled to myself, watching Kanna's mirror play out the scene of the Great Dog Lord, standing in his true form, dying of injury.

"Such a feeble man, even for a great taiyoukai." I cooed, and let out a cackle.

Kanna let a mist of shadows glaze over her mirror with a dismissive wave of my hand, and I smiled around the darkly lit room.

"What exactly have you done now, Naraku?" Kagura's tilted head leaned in around the shoji as she slid inside the room. She sat on a tatami mat in front of where I was sprawled comfortably.

"Your elder sister Kanna has pleasured me in watching the Inu Taisho fall at the claws of Ryukotsusei, the dragon demon I acquired help from only a few days earlier." I paused to flick my gaze over Kagura's body, lingering my eyes here and there, watching her shift uneasily.

I smirked and continued when I was satisfied, "He had no interest in the shards. However, he had some unsettled grudge with the Inu and was glad I could be of service."

Kagura (*) let out a 'tsh!' and shook her head. "And the girl's family that Kageromaru and Juromaru destroyed?"

I smiled, tilting my head slightly to the side and mused, "What of it?"

Kagura paused, sadness evident on her face and nodded.

"You are dismissed, Kagura." I tightened my lips in a bitter smile, watching her as she left.

_Naraku, Naraku_, I thought to myself. _You have cunningly killed both the Lords of the East and West, all the while gaining the trust of Ryukotsusei? Clever demon! _

I sputtered a quiet chuckle, slowly bubbling into a screeching laugh.

Yes, I Naraku, have changed history forever.

And all I need now are those jewel shards. (*)

**~Sesshomaru, Lord of the West's Point Of View~**

I couldn't shake the image of that _shojo_ from so many years ago as I walked beside Ah-Un, carrying a squawking Jaken and Rin. I was young then, slightly less cold-hearted than I am now, but that didn't mean I had cared for her, and it definitely didn't mean I would willingly carry that memory around.

**Foolish child, you are attached…** I crinkled my brows as my beast spoke, hurriedly snarling in my head.

_Sesshomaru-sama has no attachments,_ I thought back, beating my youkai beast into the recesses of my mind. No, I had no attachments, not emotionally.

**~Miyako, the Eastern Princess's Point of View~**

I could sense the number of shards as I closed in on them. _Five, no, seven…_ I silently counted in my mind. I came to a stop silently behind a tree, listening to the movement in the clearing before me.

"Come on, ya' wench!" growled a demon, possibly a weak one judging by the uncontrolled flares of his youkai.

A tentative young male's voice began, "InuYasha…"

"OSUWARI!" I flinched at the shrillness of the female voice, her aura flaring with untrained reiki.

_A miko_,I thought, _a curious thing in days like these._ I adjusted my stance casually and sauntered into the clearing.

Five sets of eyes found their way to me as I stepped out from the shadows, the hot-tempered miko stood tentatively, "Hello…"

I ignored her, letting my gaze run over each of the group members in turn. A woman stood with a small neko on her shoulder, a man beside her gaped at me with lustful eyes. I let out a quiet 'tsh!', turning my attention from the little kit beside them back to the miko.

"I require your Shikon shards." I smiled, extending a hand delicately.

"Like Hell you will, demon!" A fiery hanyou jumped up from sticking his face in the dirt, and I cocked an eyebrow.

_It isn't…_I thought to myself, narrowing my eyes at the hanyou. I felt my beast growl inside my chest, **No! How dare you compare-** I shut out my beast and glared at the hanyou, stalking toward him.

"Watch where you're putting those-!" I grabbed his jaw, tilting his face in all angles.

"What is your name?" I narrowed my eyes at his oh-so familiar golden ones.

"I-InuYash-sha..." He stuttered helplessly.

I smiled, shaking my head as I let go of him. "Taiyou-san's bastard child, a pleasure." I curtseyed , turning back to the miko. "Keep your shards; you'll need them more than I will."

I paused, feeling a ripple of angered youkai behind me, and narrowed my eyes.

"Tetsu Riba, Tamashi Sutira (*)!" I heard the hanyou's patter of footsteps while shouting his incantation, followed by the searing pain of my flesh splitting.

It was quiet as I flinched and pausing to calm my beast, what I didn't know, was why.

**~Sesshomaru, Lord of the West's Point of View~**

I had been following InuYasha for a while, still set on retrieving Tetsusiaga from him, when I came across him in a clearing.

"OSUWARI!" His wench had him trained, stupid hanyou.

I froze in place, watching the scene that was unfolding before me.

She changed so much, but she still retained her bitterly seductive personality… Seductive to foolish mortals that may fall for her.

**Then, Sesshomaru, you are a foolish mortal,** I snarled, but continued to watch her stalk delicately about the clearing.

I couldn't suppress a growl as she took my brother's face in her hand. She was not mine, but my brother had no right to be physically attached to a woman of her rank.

I felt a sensation of satisfaction as she turned and began walking away, but it was soon shatter by an eruption of rage as his claws connected with her shoulder.

I darted from the shadows where I had been watching their interaction with my slender lips in a delicate grimace and claws dripping with green poison. I did not know why I was defending this girl, I owed her nothing. I suppose it was the rush of the opportunity to defeat my brother, to take what was rightfully mine.

**She is rightfully mine…**In a moment of haste, I snarled an agreement in my head and stepped between my foolish brother and Miyako, the demoness of the East.

A strange heat of instinct ran up and down my spine, one's that I did not recognize, but whatever they were, my instincts were never wrong.

* * *

><p><strong>*As of right now, Kagura is already starting to doubt Naraku, but she hasn't tried to betray him yet<strong>

***For arguments sake, Kagome already entered the Feudal Era and managed to shatter the Shikon Jewel**

***"Tetsu Riba, Tamashi Sutira" translates to "Iron Reamer, Soul Stealer", one of InuYasha's signature attacks**


	5. Ice Prince of the West

**A/N: Sorry guys, I've been having a busy time and a bunch of personal stuff that I needed to handle. Here's your update though!(: I'm not really sure where I'm going with this yet, so there might be some excessive fluff(; **

***I don't own InuYasha. Why would I? Spoiled brat…**

* * *

><p>o~O~o<p>

**~ Miyako, the Eastern Princess's Point of View~**

I flinched at the sudden back that had pressed itself against mine.

_That scent…_ I knew it, and I still held that grudge.

"Get off you insolent mutt!" I whirled around, only to have my wrist caught in his retracted claws.

He never spoke to me, I think the only time he ever did was when we were little. As far as I knew, we were sworn enemies. But that glare in his eyes when he watched me, it felt like there was some unsaid words there, some instinct provoking him to defend me. I knew it wasn't like him, so I decided not to meddle with his instinct and tugged my hand back.

As he turned back to his half-brother and the pup commenced him in an argument, I indulged myself in the evident shock on the faces of the group. The most interesting however, was the face of the miko. _Perhaps she is the type that writes her emotions upon her face_, I inferred within the silence of my mind. It was plausible, what with the evident shock in her gaping mouth, confusion in her pink stained cheeks and disbelief in her eyes. She was easy to read, almost too easy.

"Listen here ya bastard Sessh-"

"The last time I checked, brother, you were the bastard."

I scoffed quietly with a small smirk and tilted my head over my shoulder to give Sesshomaru's back a gentle nudge. He responded immediately by letting the tension out of his shoulders and turned, snatching my wrist while ignoring his brother's further insults.

"You are a foolish girl." He chided while dragging me beside him, away from the group.

I blinked, suddenly aware of his aura tensing and releasing, I turned my face with an innocent purr. _I had vowed to make his life Hell, but I never specified how_, I thought with a mental scoreboard popping up in my head_._

"I think you like saving a damsel in distress!" I hummed quietly and rubbed my forehead against his shoulder.

"I did not, shojo." He cringed, prying his fingers from my wrist.

I sighed and leaned away, looking at his face quietly as we walked. He had changed so much, but in all honesty, part of him hasn't changed at all. Physically, he is taller, though he was always taller than me and his jaw is more prominent now, along with other facial features. However he had changed physically, he had not changed an ounce of personality. He was still the same cold, emotionless Sesshomaru that I had met so many years ago.

I frowned and watched the leaves as they crumbled beneath our feet, "Why did you bother defending me?"

Sesshomaru must have felt my unease as he replied coolly, "I do as I please."

I scoffed and muttered, "Isn't that the truth…" I found my hand playing with the end of my obi, a small grimace in place on my lips.

Sesshomaru paused beside me, and I felt his eyes trailing against my features. I shifted uncomfortably and glanced up at his deceivingly deep eyes, attempting to assess his thoughts.

"You hold your grudge, yet you follow beside me." He stated quietly, just barely over a whisper. Something so simple sounded like a world of complexities in his voice.

I blinked, slowly responding with mock amazement, "Very perceptive of you, Sesshomaru." I smiled, holding my hands together with praise. He growled quietly, his eyes narrowing to slits.

"Why do you stand there? Why don't you attack me?" I could tell that past his calm façade, he was frustrated.

_Frustrated that I'm not hurting him?_ I thought, scoffing internally.

**Frustrated… Frustrated you accept him, Hime…**

My beast was right. I accepted him. (*)

**~Sesshomaru, Lord of the West's Point of View~**

She was toying with me, I knew it.

She wanted to push my limits, play with me like a kitten with yarn, to try to unravel me. I scoffed in my head, pushing the thoughts of acceptance from my mind. She would never break me down.

My youkai flickered to attention when she began to speak again, "I suppose I don't have much of a grudge left." I blinked as she shifted her feet nervously. "Granted, you're still a jerk, but it's not your responsibility-" She paused, locking her eyes with mine sincerely, "Or fault, that my parents died."

I watched her incredulously, "I am a jerk?" The realization of the word didn't really hit me, but I evaded her stare with a question.

"No! I mean… Well, yes, but it's not your fault." She smiled feebly, starting to stammer again when I raised an eyebrow. "I suppose it's just that our personalities just don't…" At a loss for words, she interlocked her fingers and gestured to them.

"We don't go together."

Somewhere, something hurt.

**~Miyako, the Eastern Princess's Point of View~**

I automatically raised my aura like a barrier when he let out a careless snarl.

Stepping away from him quietly, my thoughts and my beast had mingled their words together.

Had I said something? I thought that by accepting him as a friend would probably smooth over the rough patchwork of a friendship that we might have developed. Who was I trying to fool anyway? Sesshomaru was a recluse, he belonged only to himself, he did not know friendship.

But then I considered the facts that maybe his stoic persona was never a guard- maybe he had _emotions_. Maybe the Ice Prince of the West had room for friends in his cold heart.

_Maybe it was just me that he couldn't stand_, I thought, _maybe we really didn't go together._

**~Sesshomaru, Lord of the West's Point of View~**

How dare she. How dare she act like she had any right to toy with me.

I scoffed in the back of my throat, sounding more like a guttural snarl than anything else.

"What would make you think there could ever be more than animosity between _us_?"

I studied her face, which had a mixture of stubbornness and bitter anger.

"I never said there was!" She hissed, setting her hands on her hips arrogantly. "I said we didn't go together, meaning precisely, oh Wise One," I repressed the urge to roll my eyes as she flourished her hand. "That there is nothing, and will be nothing between us."

Her eyes as become slightly more feral with each word, her stance shifting from defensive to casual stance. I arched an eyebrow.

_She honestly had no idea what a dangerous effect her ignorant, self-indulged, arrogant…_

**Commonalities are the origin of all relationships**, I hissed internally, letting my eyelids drape closed.

This girl. _This girl. _Her very presence- the slightest brush of her aura- made my chest light with flames, with both anger and suppressed mixed emotions. I beat my way through unnecessary thoughts, deciding to open my eyes to face the arrogant, spoiled _shojo_ before me.

The pang that ran through my chest earlier was dulled, and I could face her with a level head.

**~Miyako, the Eastern Princess's Point of View~**

I counted silently in my head, keeping track of the seconds he kept his eyes calmly- yet dangerously- closed. I inhaled quietly, beginning to feel the flutter of panic as to how I would begin apologizing. Mind you, I didn't want to apologize, but somehow I felt like I owed it to him.

I blinked, freezing with the epiphany that I felt I owed him anything at all. But I didn't. My epiphany was I didn't owe him. I didn't owe him hate, or a grudge, or gratitude for defending me. I didn't, but I felt like I did.

So I did what I knew best in order to repay my debt.

I kissed the Ice Prince of the West.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: (Again) Jeez, I'm harassing you guys(; Oh well~ If you have any suggestions for my suddenly failing plot, please leave comments/message me! It's much appreciated! :D**


End file.
